Hitman in Hollywood
by ninja999
Summary: AU. Yamamoto-centric. "Hitman Reborn" is a movie franchise directed by Reborn (who voiced his own character in the movie), and every characters are actually international Hollywood movie stars. Yamamoto is openly gay and looking for love in Hollywood. Which of his co-stars will he hit it off with? 8033 Also includes other pairings.
1. The one which is the pilot

For the purpose of this story, everyone plays "themselves" in the movie. Reborn is the director and voices his own character in the movie. "Hitman Reborn" is a successful international movie franchise where the first two movies are blockbuster successes. The story is about when Yamamoto and the others started filming the third and final film of the trilogy, and what happens beyond. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Phew! Finally we can take a break now." Tsuna sighed and stretched his body as he and his co-stars moved away from the set.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't be so relaxed. We still have a lot of scenes to do." Reborn simply pointed out to him.

"Damn it, Reborn. Stop using that boyish voice to talk to me." Tsuna complained.

"But he is good at it, isn't he?" Haru commented next to him.

"I would say it's just plain weird." Tsuna merely stated.

"Shut it, dame-Tsuna! Do you want to get paid or not?" Reborn retorted.

"Hey, you are not one of the producers!" Tsuna said.

"You know I have the power over them." Reborn simply reasoned.

"That's true, Tsuna. I won't get on Mr. Reborn's wrong side if I were you." Yamamoto smiled as he patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"Only you can put up with him, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna whispered to Yamamoto in defeat as they headed over to the room where the rest of their cast, Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari were.

"Well done, Tenth! That was a great scene!" Gokudera shouted as he jumped up and down like a little child.

"Gokudera-kun, stop calling me the Tenth. We are off the set." Tsuna said. "It's Tsuna or Tsunayoshi."

"You know what they say, need to stay in character at all time." Gokudera merely said.

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun, you called Ryohei-kun here "Onii-san" all the time." Mukuro weighed in from the side.

"But that's 'cause I respect him!" Tsuna tried to reason back.

"It is kind of cheesy though, Tenth!" Gokudera commented.

"No it isn't!" Tsuna screamed.

Yamamoto couldn't help but laughed, because the truth was as everyone knew already, that Tsuna was a fan of Ryohei's works before he started in the film industry. Yamamoto always enjoyed how everyone in the cast gets on so well like one big happy family here.

"No worry, Sawada. I extremely don't mind at all." Ryohei said as he enjoyed his coffee break. "After all, you are going out with my "little sister"."

"She is not really your sister, lawn head!" Gokudera commented.

"Yeah, but I treat her like one." Ryohei retorted.

"Speaking of siblings here, it's like to see you and Chrome-chan get as much publicity as each other, Mukuro." Yamamoto said.

"Kufufufu what can I say." Mukuro smiled though rather sinisterly.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-kun." Chrome simply smiled.

"You know what they say, twins are trending these days." Gokudera said.

"Oh by the way, how's everyone up to for jobs recently?" Haru asked. "After all, thanks to this franchise, we are becoming more well-known around the globe!" Haru said in excitement.

"Well kufufufu me and Chrome is travelling to Paris in a few days to take shoots and promote for a new range by Chanel." Mukuro answered.

"They wanted to model their new designs together." Chrome added.

"Aww really? I wish I can do that too." Haru moaned as she sat down in a chair in exhaustion.

"But Haru didn't you land yourself a part in another movie?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah… playing another random ditzy girl in a rom-com." Haru sighed. "I sure get typecasted, do I?"

"Kufufufu not like Tsunayoshi-kun here landing a lead role in an upcoming blockbluster thriller." Mukuro pointed out.

"Uh, well, I was just lucky." Tsuna said as he tried to not make the situation awkward knowing how everyone else in the cast actually auditioned for the role as well. "Speaking of that, Onii-san landed a role in another action movie too, yeah?" Tsuna quickly changed the topic.

"Yeah, though not a lead role, but I get to do extremely explosive scenes again!" Ryohei exclaimed. "I am super excited!"

"And Yamamoto-kun got an interview in Bianchi's talk show tomorrow, right?" Tsuna asked as he turned to Yamamoto.

"WHAT!?" Gokudera-kun jumped up from his chair, but accidentally fell and hit his head. He quickly got back up and continued. "She invited you, the Tenth and lawn head but not me!?"

"Calm down, octopus head. " Ryohei commented as he took another sip from his coffee. "She probably thinks it would be slightly awkward 'cause you are her half-brother."

"Kufufufu but I can definitely see why she won't want to." Mukuro said. "The thing will be on Youtube titling "film star falls out of his chair" Kufufufu".

"What did you said, Pineapple Head!?" Gokudera turned to him. "You weren't invited either!"

"Actually me and Chrome-chan were invited for an interview, but we've been too busy to attend." Mukuro smirked.

"You jerk!" Gokudera was about to throw himself at Mukuro but was restrained by Ryohei.

"Lawn head, get off me! I will tear that dirty smirk of his face!" Gokudera yelled.

"Octopus head, you need to extremely chill man!" Ryohei said.

"How about you, Hibari, were you invited too!?" Gokudera seemed to have directed his anger to Hibari who had remained silent throughout the whole conversation. Hibari took a glance at Gokudera, and then just walked off away from the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Hibari's action angered Gokudera even further, and is now furiously trying to get away from Ryohei's restraint.

"Gokudera-kun, please calm down. We don't want Reborn to see us like this here." Tsuna tried to reason with Gokudera.

"Fine. Only for you, Tenth." Gokudera stopped struggling as Ryohei let go of him."Speaking of Hibari, you guys read that thing about him in those gossip magazines?"

"Kufufu are you always so bitchy like your character, Hayato-kun?" Mukuro smirked.

"I am not bitchy! And don't call me with that name!" Gokudera said in a louder voice, trying to keep his anger within.

"About Hibari-san's rumoured girlfriend?" Haru asked.

"Yes. You know anything about it, lawn head? Thought you meant to be his best friend?"

"You and me both know he talks nothing of his private life." Ryohei simply said.

"He really needs to learn something from the Tenth here." Gokudera said. "When are you getting engaged, Tenth?" A question that baffled Tsuna to a complete red face.

"Kufufu are you trying to sell stories to the paparazzi, Hayato-kun?"Mukuro smiled evilly.

"I am not! And again don't call me that!" Gokudera retorted. "You know the amount of media attention you would draw from things like this, like that time when Yamamoto publicly announced he is gay."

"Haha you know what they say, the media does try to dig deep. So I might as well just do it myself." Yamamoto just merely laughed it off.

"Should I be worried?" Tsuna asked.

"I always never try to hide anything, the media will finds out eventually. It's one of those thing that come along being a movie star." Yamamoto merely stated.

"You are right, Yamamoto." Tsuna nodded.

"Oh yeah 'cause those fangirls ship me and that baseball idiot together." Gokudera retorted. "After that, I always get those uncomfortable questions of them asking whether we will fucking kiss in the movie!"

"But don't you though, Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto joked.

"I fucking don't want to and will fucking never do it!" Gokudera screamed. "I like boobs not balls!"

"Kufufufu, Yamamoto-kun, you think this is homophobia?" Mukuro said.

"Wait, what, I didn't mean it that way…" Gokudera said.

"Haha he is only teasing you, Gokudera. I know you are not one of those people." Yamamoto laughed.

"Hey but Yamamoto, that was extremely brave of you to do it." Ryohei said. "Not everyone has the guts you know."

"Haha thanks, Senpai." Yamamoto smiled.

"Hey hey so what is everyone doing tonight? Let's hang out for dinner! I know a place where we won't draw much media attention from people." Haru said excitedly.

"I can't, having dinner with the film producers." Tsuna sighed.

"Lucky you then." Haru commented.

"I would much rather spend the night with Kyoko." Tsuna moaned.

"Anyone else then?" Chrome and Mukuro shook their heads, as did Gokudera.

"I can, as long as we don't stay on too late." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, I can extremely hang out tonight. I was only planning to go to gym tonight." Ryohei said.

"Let's get Kyoko as well." Haru said.

"Can I come to your dinner instead?" Tsuna moaned.

"Nope. Me and Kyoko need to chat about you." Haru laughed.

"My girlfriend and my ex chatting about me… I can only expect the worst, right?" Tsuna groaned as everyone else in the room laughed.

"Why is everyone still here?" Reborn whinged as he walked through the room. "Break is over minutes ago!"

"Yes, sir." Everyone responded as they headed back to the set.


	2. The one where it rains

_**Yamamoto's POV**_

After filming has finished, most of us left really quickly to whatever we are going to do. I didn't even manage to catch Tsuna before he dashed off. He has been really busy recently, bless him. Haru said she would meet me in the said restaurant later before she also ran off, possibly going back home for a change of clothes. It is starting to get cold in Los Angeles, so I put on my jacket to keep myself warm before I headed outside the studio. When I walked outside, I could tell from the grey sky that it was about to rain, so I decided to quickly pop into my car and drove off as soon as possible.

As I journeyed down the road, it started to rain heavily as I predicted. The raindrops spread quickly across the windscreen of the car, so as I turned on the screen wipers to clear my view, I spotted a familiar tall and white haired man on the road possibly waiting to catch a taxi.

"Senpai!" I shouted as I lowered the side window and parked in front of him. "Need a lift?"

"Ah Yamamoto, perfect timing." Ryohei grinned and quickly popped into the car. His clothes and hair were completely soaked. "Extremely awful weather, right man?" He said as he attempted to dry his hair.

"Yeah." I said as I started the engine again. "Where is your car today, Senpai?"

"Need to repair the tyres." Ryohei sighed. "Thanks for the lift by the way."

"No problem, you don't live too far away from me. Speaking of that, Senpai, I am quite surprised that you are still living at that apartment."

"Well I don't really want to live in a mansion on my own." Ryohei paused for a bit. "Feels kind of lonely if I don't have someone to share it with."

I nodded as I too knew about that full well. "Oh well, I guess I have my dog at least." I said.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Ryohei asked as he pointed to the radio system.

"Sure. Feel free." I smiled.

Ryohei was quick on his finger as he turned on the radio.

"So now for our next breaking entertainment news." _Ah, it's that celebrity gossip channel._ "Model and actress Hana Kurokawa have announced her engagement to her motor racer boyfriend a few days ago. The actress was known for numerous romance histories, most notably when she dated hunky Hitman Reborn star…" This time, I was faster on my finger as I silenced the radio before the reporter finished. I glanced across to Ryohei, who seems to be perfectly fine and calm except for his clenched fist.

"Umm senpai…" I tried to start, definitely not sure what I am going to say next.

"Yamamoto." He muttered. "No worry, I am fine."

"You would have said "extremely fine" if you were." I corrected.

Ryohei's eyebrows rose up at the comment and just let a deep heavy sigh. "It's been like over a year. We both moved on." Ryohei merely responded.

"But she was the one who…"

"I don't blame her." Ryohei interrupted. "I wasn't good enough for her that's all."

"How can you say that, Senpai?" I, for once, drew my attention briefly from the road and looked at him. Ryohei didn't answer but just remained quiet, and there was an awkward silence between us until I spoke again. "You were too good for her." The sentence surprised Ryohei who turned and looked at me in amusement. I got slightly flustered and tried to change the subject.

"Senpai…" I started again. "You wanted to see a baseball game on Sunday? Big game that day." I asked trying to move away from what was being said. "You know no-one else is interested in sports other than me and you."

Ryohei stared at me and thought for a moment, and then finally answered "Sure".

"Oh great! I can't wait!" I smiled, trying to not look awkward from my earlier comment.

"Yamamoto…"

"Yeah, senpai?"

"Thank you." This was all Ryohei said as he looked towards the side windows, but I thought I caught a slight blush across his face from the corners of my eyes when he said that.

It was minutes afterwards when I arrived in front of Ryohei's place. As celebrities, it was common sense for us to look out for paparazzi everywhere we go (yes, including we live). After we checked, Ryohei opened the door and got out of the car, he turned to me and said. "Thanks, Yamamoto. I will see you later." Ryohei gave his signature grin and he speeded back into his apartment in the rain before I could say anything else.

After another tens of minutes or so, I am back in my comfortable home. The rain has started to reduce, and as I opened the door, my dog leaped right onto me and knocked me down on the ground. My dog happily greeted me as he licked my cheeks.

"Ouch. I am home, Jiro." I said as I picked Jiro up and got back up on my feet. "You missed me, you naughty dog?" I said as I put my face close to his, and Jiro returned with a joyful bark.

As I walked into my house, Jiro jumped away from me and ran across the hall to the living room, and started pawing against the window facing the garden.

"Hey, hey." I closed the door and followed his movement. "What are you doing now, Jiro?" I said as I looked at where Jiro is looking, there stood a blue swallow on a tree branch in my garden humming a sweet tune. Jiro looked excited seeing that.

"Ah you like that bird, don't you?" I said as I took off my jacket and unbuttoned a bit of my shirt. "I am going for a shower, you behave here okay?" I said as Jiro returned with a bark which I took as an agreement.

Just before I stepped into the bathroom, my mobile started ringing and paused as I looked at the name showing on the screen. It was my agent.

"Hi, Miss Mirch." I greeted down the phone. "Having a good day?"

"No, I had an awful day!" Lal Mirch groaned down the phone. "And now I have businesses to get sorted down with you!" I swore I could hear things getting ripped apart over from her side.

"Aww what have I done this time?" I laughed nervously.

"Did you drive Ryohei Sasagawa home?" She demanded.

"Ah yeah." I answered. "How did you know?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Lal Mirch shouted down the phone. "What if the media caught you?"

"So?" I immediately regretted what I just said.

"YOU FUCKING RETARD!" Lal Mirch screamed down the phone. "YOU ARE GAY, YAMAMOTO! GAY! This is fucking Hollywood! The media will go bonkers if they caught you hooking up with your co-star! You will think you would have learnt from these past years!"

"I am not hooking up with anybody." I protested.

"Yeah, right!" She huffed. "That's what they all say! You don't keep things away from your agent, dumbass!"

"But…"

"Look at the gossip headlines now!" Lal Mirch demanded.

I casually turned on the TV on the side and flicked to that well known celebrity-all-want-to-kill gossip news channel and frowned at the headline showing. "Big movie star Ryohei Sasagawa suffer from depression over ex-girlfriend's recent engagement."

"Wait how?" I asked down the phone.

"They ambushed him as he walked into the apartment after you left." Lal Mirch calmly stated.

"And how do you know?" I questioned.

"I have eyes all over the place." Lal Mirch merely said.

"How's senpai doing now?" I asked.

"How would I know? That's Colonnello's problem." Lal Mirch said unsympathetically.

I quickly hanged up as I tried to get to Senpai.


	3. The one where there are troubles

_**Ryohei's POV**_

_You were too good for her_. "What did he meant that?" I thought as I swiftly made my way back into my apartment under the heavy rain. Throughout the past years, I understood the whole group of us had gotten closer to each other during the filming process and started to care for each other. But no-one had ever said such thing to me. My life had been nothing other than the fact that "I've never been good enough", from childhood, school to when I decided to give a try in the film industry and in love. It had always been tough as hell.

I did have to admit my heart was shattered at the time when I learned that Hana cheated on me with another man. All I ever did was to try to be the best boyfriend I could for her and bring happiness to her. But for her, it seems that my effort would only ever go down to "not being good enough". But the harsh reality is that life carries on whether you like it or not, so I continued my life as it is. At the time, when people on the set like Sawada and Octopus head were worried for my well-being, I just put on a fake smile and laughed it off. I don't want people's pity, I never do. So what is this strange feeling I am getting off Yamamoto? I knew we are friends and I always liked to hang out with him just like everyone else. We both shared the same interest in sports and usually do have quite a bit to talk to each other about. But why does this feels different? I've never been bothered by the fact that he is gay. I mean it's none of anyone else's business and homosexuality is not uncommon nowadays even in the entertainment industry. All along, I merely treated him as a good friend and if even more like a younger brother…

"Ryohei Sasagawa!" My chain of thought was interrupted by a large amount of walking noises coming from around the building. I turned to see what possibly was the nightmare for any celebrities to see- _An army of paparazzi._

"Oh shit!" I muttered as I tried to get back inside the apartment before they surrounded me. Thankfully I was quick enough with my hands and feet, shutting the door right behind me, only to learn that a bigger army of them was waiting inside…

"Ryohei Sasagawa!" A female reporter asked with a microphone whilst I was too busy trying to shield my eyes against the dazzling flash lights from the cameras. "How do you feel about the news on your ex-girlfriend Hana Kurokawa's engagement?"

"How did you guys extremely even manage to get in?" was my rhetorical question as I am soon flooded by people in the corridor.

"Are you upset about the news?" Another reporter barged in.

"Ummm… no." was my answer.

"What is the reason you two broke off?" Another one asked.

"I thought I extremely answered that a year ago!" I said as I tried to push through them to the door of the elevator.

"Did she cheat on you like a source reported?" The crowd of paparazzi continued to follow me.

"No, we broke off through mutual agreement." I lied. Wasn't the first time I said that anyway.

"But we have a source that states differently." I couldn't even make out where the voice was coming from anymore.

"Well whatever it was, it was extremely bullshit." I was starting to sound annoyed.

"Why do you still stay in this apartment?" I ignored the question as I moved on ahead.

"Is it because of unspoken financial problems?" A reporter tried to feed her hand-held microphone towards my mouth.

"No! Of course not!" was my response.

"Are you suffering from depression over the news?" Another jumped right in front of me and asked.

"Wait what? Where did that come from?" I defended.

"A source had stated that you have locked yourself away from people in home for the past couple of days." A female voice weighed in.

"Where did you get your fucking sources from!?" I shouted as I pressed the elevator button.

"Is it true?" was all I could hear as people tried to barge in close to me in an attempt to get into the elevator.

"No! It's extremely fucking bullshit!" I was getting so tired from shouting.

"Is your career in Hollywood suffering?" Someone else questioned.

I for once paused and was taken aback by the question. I could feel the whole crowd had silenced waiting for me to respond. My thought had gone blank as I muttered a stuttered "no comment" as I stepped into the elevator and closed the door before anyone managed to get in.

"What was I doing?" I muttered to myself as the elevator reached my floor.

I quickly got out of the elevator. It looked like the paparazzi hadn't made it fast enough with the stairs to reach my place yet. So I ran to my door, opened it and shut it with a slam. I leaned against the door and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It was then when I realised my phone was ringing in my jacket pocket, I saw the name displayed on the screen and answered.

"Shisho?" I answered, exhausted from the earlier encounter.

"Well at least you still have the decency to call me that." Colonnello answered down the phone.

"Umm… well what is the matter?" I asked.

"The paparazzi just ambush you in your apartment, right?" He merely asked.

"You are extremely fast on your news, Shisho." I said.

"As always." Colonnello said as he paused slightly, possibly fiddling with something on his hand. "Told you to move out that awful apartment long ago."

"Well I was going to live with Hana if we…"

"For fucking sake, Ryohei. We talked about this." Colonnello paused again. "That bitch threw you under the bus. I told you right from the start not to get involve with her."

"Yeah, I know but…"

"You got drunk and she was hot and blah blah blah. You told me millions of times before." Colonnello interrupted.

"Shisho!" I said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know we all made that mistake." He commented.

"Like you and Miss Mirch…?" I questioned.

"Don't put us on the same level!" Colonnello retorted before continuing. "Okay, you put the blinds down on all your windows yet?"

"I am extremely about too." I said as I moved to get the blinds sorted.

"Now, don't worry. The news is going to die down soon and everything will be fine." Colonnello said, though not a slight hint of sympathy can be heard.

"Yeah, Shisho, I extremely know. This isn't the first time." I said as I continued to sort through the windows.

"Of course I know. Just a matter of procedure." Colonnello retorted. "Now you let me know if anything else happens. I will get the paparazzi sort out."

"Okay, Shisho, I will do." I said as I ended the call.

When I finished with the windows, I noticed there was a message alert from Yamamoto.

_Yo senpai. Is everything ok? I saw what happened on the gossip news._

"That quick eh?" I sighed at the speed of media nowadays as I typed to response.

_No worries, I am fine. As usual, they made it sounds well too big of a deal. But don't think I should get out of the house tonight for dinner. Extremely sorry. I will text Haru._

I lied down on my bed with my shirt unbuttoned when I saw another message alert from him.

_Hey no need to be sorry, we all know what it's liked. Let me know if you have any problems. Just go and take a rest now._

I smiled at the text before I started to drift off to sleep in exhaustion.


	4. The one where they talk horoscopes

**Yamamoto's POV**

"Right here, Yamamoto-kun!" Haru shouted from our table as I entered the restaurant.

"Hey aren't you scared that you might catch people's attention?" I said as I walked towards them.

"I told ya this place is safe from all those media attention." Haru replied as I looked around the place. It is true that there aren't much people dining here as I only spotted a table of an elderly couple far from us.

"I am friends with the owner here." Haru smiled. "This place is quite far from town, so not many people come here. However I would watch out for that girl at the bar if I were you."

I turned to look at the bar area to see that girl in the waitress uniform with her i-phone out in front of her. She dropped her phone and blushed furiously when she noticed I was glancing towards her.

"You might as well get your pen ready now." Haru laughed as she flicked through the dinner menu.

I laughed as I grabbed a menu to look at as well. "Where's Kyoko-chan?" I asked.

"Speaking on the phone to Tsuna-kun outside." Haru said, her gaze not removing from the menu in front of her. "They can't not talked to each other every night."

"That's Tsuna for you then I guess." I couldn't help but noticed something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

Haru looked up to me, and her eyes looked a bit sad. "I am just jealous." She said bluntly.

I was taken aback a bit by the statement. "But I thought you and Tsuna…"

"No, not that! We're over ages ago." Haru said as she swung her hand and shook her head. "It's just that I haven't been in a relationship since him, and I just want to be in one with somebody else now."

"So are you after someone in particular?" I laughed.

"Not really." Haru sighed. "It's pretty hard to find someone to follow after Tsuna-kun."

"Ah right." I commented as I noticed Kyoko-chan emerging from the door at the back of the room.

"Hey Yamamoto-kun." She smiled as she dashed cheerfully towards our table.

"You looked happy." Haru said as Kyoko sat down.

Kyoko nodded. "Tsuna-kun and I just decided where to go for our next break from filming. I am really excited."

"As if there would ever be a break." Haru sighed.

"Well anyway what were you guys talking about?" Kyoko asked, her smile never fading.

"Your boyfriend." Haru laughed, and so did I.

"Anything new though?" Kyoko laughed too. "I am sad Onii-chan can't come tonight, I haven't seen him for a while." She said as her tone changed to slight disappointment.

"I can't be helped." Haru sighed.

"I am a bit worried though." Kyoko said.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. Senpai is fine. I spoke to him earlier." I reassured her.

"That's when I hate being an actress." Haru said. "The media just love making a big deal out of small things. Ryohei-san and Hana-chan were over long ago."

"It's probably best if we leave at that for now." I said.

"I agree." Kyoko said. "Onii-chan might looked tough and all, but he is actually really soft inside."

"I just felt bad for him you know." Haru said. "Let's order now. I haven't eaten all day."

* * *

The meal went really quick. I guessed everyone just wanted to pop back home to catch sleep. For actors, sleep is always a very limited thing. Kyoko made her way back with her caretakers whilst I drove Haru home.

As I drove on the road, I couldn't help but noticed a small frog-like accessory hanging on Haru's handbag.

"What's that, Haru?" I said I pointed towards the funny-shaped object.

"Oh that! It's a lucky charm." Haru answered excitedly. "I was reading the horoscopes for this week, and they said any accessories of a green animal would bring me good luck in romance."

"I see." I said as I brought my attention back to the road.

"Speaking of that, Yamamoto-kun, when's your birthday?" Haru asked.

"April 24."

"What, really!? You're Taurus like me?" Haru exclaimed and started digging stuffs in her handbag until she took out a same frog-like accessory in her hand. "Here take this." She offered to me.

"Eh why?" I asked out of confusion.

"I told ya this thing bring good luck in romance for Taurus." Haru said as she held the charm towards me.

"Thanks, Haru. But I don't believe in horoscopes." I said.

"Oh my, another non-believer." Haru said as she dug out a magazine from her handbag. "Look here!" Haru said as she pointed to a page.

"Where?" I said I shifted my gaze from the road slightly.

"See here. It said here Libra will have new successes this week." Haru said as she brought the magazine closer to me.

"And?" I asked with a confused look.

"Tsuna-kun is Libra, and he landed the lead role in that new film this week." Haru said.

"That's just coincidence." I said.

"Ok fine. Look here, it said Virgo will have bad rumours this week." Haru continued. "Ryohei-san is Virgo and look what happened. Speaking of that, Gokudera-kun is Virgo too right?" Haru asked as the realisation hit her.

"But nothing bad about Gokudera is being spread." I retorted.

"Believe me, it will happen." Haru said with ensuring confidence.

"Haru…" I sighed.

"Ok look at that description for Taurus this week." Haru pointed to a column on the page. "It said that "because of unforeseen circumstances, Taurus might struggle with decisions this week, but with the right decisions it can result in great happiness for the remaining future life onwards. Watch out for people that are closely around you as they will be the key for that happy future you can have. Romance could be on the way." Doesn't this sound great?"

"But that basically sums up our daily lives." I remained sceptical.

"How about "romance could be on the way"?" she asked.

"I doubt it" I simply said as I stopped the car in front of Haru's place.

"Oh come on, just take it!" Haru said she forced the charm into my hand.

"But Haru…"

"Just take it! You never know." Haru said as she swiftly left the car to avoid me giving the charm back to her. She quickly waved goodbye and the entered her house. I looked at the funny frog charm now resting on my palm and laughed.

"Like this will work." I said to myself as I put it into my pocket where my mobile also started ringing so I took it out to answer. I didn't even need to look at the screen to know who is calling.

"Hello, Miss Mirch." I answered. "Still mad at me?" I asked in a soft puppy voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lal Mirch shouted down the phone. "Don't play that card with me!"

"Yes madam." I sighed. "How's your night?"

"Cut the shit talk right this very second. You know your schedule tomorrow, dumbass?" Lal Mirch continued with her usual harsh tone.

"Yes, interview at Bianchi-san's show tomorrow morning." I answered. "Then photo shoot and interview with magazine, and then filming until late."

"Damn right." She said. "Now go to sleep. Do not go to a talk show with black eyes!" With that, she hanged the phone up before I could even say anymore.

"As always." I said as I started the car engine again.

However, the screen on my phone flashed again before I put it back into my pocket. Even more I am surprised that Senpai's name was showing on the screen.

"I need help please" the text message read.


End file.
